Unmentionables
by snowprincess
Summary: Kurt comes home to find a surprise about his daughter he wasn't expecting. Future-fic one shot


**Hey everyone! So, this is my first Glee fanfic ever. While I hope you enjoy it, I would really appreciate reviews from everyone to see how I did trying to capture the characters and personalities (I know it's a short one-shot, but reviews really tell me how I"m doing as a writer). I haven't written much fanfiction in the last few years with the exception of a couple one-shots for The Proposal (check out my profile if you're interested). Most of what's on my profile I wrote during middle or high school, so I apologize for their inherent sappiness and bad dialogue. I would hope as a super-senior in college, this writing will be more precise and better overall than my younger versions. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel-Anderson was in a good mood. Today had been a spectacular day. He had a spring in his step, the sun was bright, and he all he felt like doing was singing show tunes in a beautiful park surrounded by the sights, sounds, and smells that preluded the looming summer. He felt like cleaning out the condo, opening all of the windows, and planning a picnic. In his mind, he began to plan the family dinner menu as he hummed his way up the elevator and down the hallway to their door, unlocking it with extra emphasis. He tossed his messenger bag by the door and called out to see who was home before rounding the corner to the kitchen table.<p>

The table which held items that mortified him to this day.

The table that was literally overflowing with items normally found in a pharmacy.

Women's products.

His tongue was dry and his lips seemed to open and close repeatedly like a fish gulping for life.

_Why the hell were their women's products in his kitchen?_

Where did they come from?

Ugh.

"Kurt? Is that you?" came a voice from beyond the kitchen. Kurt's eyes darted to the doorway to see his husband of nearly fifteen years, Blaine, enter the kitchen. "You're home early. Did rehearsal get cancelled or something?"

Kurt had absolutely no idea what his response was. He vaguely remembered muttering something, his eyes going back to the mountain of supplies on the table and his hand pointing, conveying the message his voice could not.

_Explain, now!_

Blaine seemed to finally notice what had transfixed the attention of Kurt. "Um, Kurt... Have you talked to Elizabeth today?" Blaine saw Kurt shake his head before continuing, "...well, the school called. Apparently she went to the nurse's office complaining that she was dying. Obviously she wasn't, but we seem to have forgotten to inform her of what to expect during puberty."

"What do you mean puberty? She's only twelve! And that still doesn't explain the armory sitting here; we only have one daughter Blaine."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and drew his husbands's attention to his face for the first time in this conversation, "According to the nurse, girls can get it as early as ten years old. I went down there to pick her up- she's feeling quite mortified by the way- and brought her to the store to get some stuff. I had no idea what to get and she was too embarrassed to go in, so I just started grabbing one of everything I could see." Blaine began pulling Kurt into the den and down onto the couch, keeping an arm around his shoulders. "I called Finn for help since he went through this a couple of years ago, and all he could tell me was to bring a variety and something about an old lady that freaked him out in a store about menopause."

Just hearing that word made Kurt shudder a little. His whole life he seemed to identify more with girls, doing "girly" things. Acting more like a girl...

Now, he wanted to eat pizza and watch ESPN...

"Is there a Buckeye game on tonight?" Blaine seemed confused by the turn in conversation, one triangle eyebrow raised over the other. "I'm feeling extremely grateful right now that I am a boy." Kurt groaned a little to himself, reaching to rub the back of his neck, "Where is Elizabeth anyway?"

"Finn picked her up. She's having a sleepover over there with the girls; it'll give them a chance to talk about all of this," Blaine gestured back towards the table. This time they both shuddered. "I feel old."

"Honey, you're not the only one. In my head when I left this morning Elizabeth was talking about Disney movies and their field trip the arts museum next week. I feel like she's aged five years in five hours. Pretty soon she'll want a cell phone, makeup, -"

"BOYS," they said together. Another shudder.

"I am not ready for boys," Blaine breathed.

"Me neither."

"Do you think Burt will let us have the shotgun?"

"He gave it to Finn already."

"Damn."

Both men looked at each other as they realized a inevitable truth.

They were now parents of a teenager.

Guh.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are much appreciated!<strong>

**Snow**


End file.
